


My Heroic Adventurer

by notdeadjustdying



Series: Homestuck x Reader [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: A series of Jake English x Reader oneshots





	My Heroic Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> f/n= First Name  
> l/n= Last Name

Swallowing a bit nervously, you pushed open the door and entered the shooting range. A mechanical ding alerted the attendants behind the counter to your arrival. You waved a little awkwardly and approached them.

“Hi,” you said.

“Well, hullo to you too!” exclaimed the boy, whose nametag read English. Quite appropriately too, you thought,  as he spoke with the accent of a british gentleman. “Welcome to ACE Shooting Range, how may I be of service?”

You were taken aback a bit by his forwardness, and found yourself momentarily mesmerized by his deep forest-green eyes.

“Um…” You snapped out of it. “Yeah, I’ve never been here before.”

“I coulda told you that!” He replied. “I’d have remembered you!”

You blush a little at his compliment. He leaned forward, his elbows on the counter. “So what brings you in today?”

“My uncle said he arranged for me to have shooting lessons here?”

“Oh really? Let’s see...” He grabbed a schedule off the counter. “You’re f/n l/n?”

“Yep!”

“Alrighty then, I’ll take you back.” He turned to the other employee, a girl, behind the counter. “You got everything Roxy?”

“Yeah, I got it covered Jakey.” She replied. “Have fun back there!”

He walked around the counter, and you could tell that he worked out. His whole body was lean and muscular, his skin a dark tan from many days spent outside.

“This way, Miss l/n,” he said, leading you off to a set of shelves containing what looked like headphones and goggles. “I don’t suppose you brought your own?”

You shook your head.

“That’s alright, we’ve got you covered.” He searched until he found a pair of each that he liked, and handed them to you. “These should fit you.”  He grabbed his own pairs and the two of you headed through a heavy door.

The range was empty today, probably because it was mid morning on Tuesday, you guessed.

He lead you to the farthest booth. “Now,” he said, “Have you ever fired a gun before.”

“No,” you replied, “My uncle just got me one for my birthday. I’m not sure what he was thinking, honestly. He’s a little eccentric.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s easy! Do you mind if I take a look?” he asked.

“Sure,” you said. You pulled the pistol out of your bag, and handed to him.

He took the gun, and slowly turned it over, letting out a low whistle. “She’s a beaut.”

He handed it back to you. “I’ve got one like her at home. Not nearly as high quality though. You’re a very lucky lady.”

“So… are you gonna teach me how to shoot this thing?”

He chuckled. “Sure thing! First up is safety. You always put on the goggles and the headphones before even loading your gun. They’ll keep you safe from the bang, and any shrapnel that might fly off the target. That shouldn’t happen here though.”

He showed you how to load the magazine into the gun next.

“Okay, now that that’s all set…” He handed you the gun. “Now this gun has a bit more of a kick than a .22. You want to make sure your elbows aren’t locked. On a gun this small, it won’t matter much, but we wouldn’t want you to jam something if you decided to upgrade to a bigger gun.”

You cautiously held the gun in front of you. “Like this?” You asked.

“Not quite.”

He came up behind you, readjusting your arms. You could feel his warmth on your back.

“Okay, now…aim… and fire!”

You pulled the trigger, and the bullet hole appeared, off the bullseye, but still on the target. You tried again, and this time the hole was barely on the outer ring. You fired a few more shots before needing to reload. Two of them missed the target completely and one hit the edge.

You lowered the gun, loading in a different magazine.

“You are doing fantastic!” Jake said.

“Hey, do you mind getting a picture for me to send to my uncle?” You ask.

“No problem!” He replies. You pull your phone out of your bag, and hand it to him.

“Alright, you’re good to go!” He tells you after a moment. You hold up the gun and take aim. The gun recoils a bit as you pull the trigger, and you end up missing the target completely. That’s alright though. Your uncle paid for about two months of these lessons, so you should have plenty of time to improve.

You look up at the clock on the wall, and realize that your lesson is now over. English hands you your phone.

“You did amazing f/n! I’m looking forward to seeing you back here on Thursday for your next lesson!”

“So am I,” you tell him, as you head out into the main part of the store.

You replace the protective earmuffs and eyewear.

“So, have fun in there, you two?” calls the girl from behind the counter, taking a sip of her soda.

“Yeah,” you respond.

“That’s good.” She smiles. “See you later, f/n!”

You leave the store with the same mechanical ding you heard as you entered.

Walking back to your car, you check your messages and notice a new contact.

_ Jake English _ it reads followed by two gun emojis and a winking face. You smile at the screen, and it stays on your face until you reach your apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions for oneshots you'd like to see!


End file.
